phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Encounters: Freikugel
Event Period: June 15th ~ June 30th AP: 30 Play Time: 1 EXP: 300 Zenny: 4,025 Item Drop: Gun Sprite Chief Ragjin, Rainbow Sprite Chief Ragkin, Magenta Gun Princess Deity, Rainbow Princess Deity, Prism Mannan, Soul Shard (Freikugel), 5★ Freikugel: Gun Master Transcript Before Stage Start Freikugel: Hello there! Grimoire! Are you heypy? Grimoire: Here we go again... It's "happy," ya numbskull. Freikugel: No, no, no! Not "happy." Heypy! Heypy, okay? Grimoire: Fine, whatever. Whaddya want? Freikugel: Teach me your excellent magicness! Grimoire: Huh? Why should I, Grimoire the Magnificent, teach someone like you my amazing magical skills? Grimoire: First of all, there's no way you'd ever be able to master them... Freikugel: Nuh-uh? Freikugel: My Killium is the magic bullet "Freikugel," which never misses, because it's powered by demonic energy. Understand?! Freikugel: For me, nothing's impossible! Grimoire: Fine, if you're that determined. But first... Grimoire: ...let's see if you've got what it takes! Freikugel: Okay-dokay! If I win, your magicness is mine, mine, mine! Before Boss Fight Grimoire: Where's your magic bullet? Bah, I knew it! You're no good at this! Freikugel: *Pant* I just...missed you... Grimoire: Just give it up already! Freikugel: *Pant* Never give it up! Please? Give me one more chance! Grimoire: ...Why are you so determined to do this? Freikugel: Don't you know? You're such a strong girl, but me...I... Freikugel: I can't just stand put! Freikugel: I...must update the world--make it peaceful like the commander wants! Grimoire: ...! Grimoire: I may have underestimated you. You're not the happy fool I thought you were, are you? Freikugel: No, no, no! Grimoire: ...Huh? Freikugel: Didn't I say? Not happy. Heypy! Got it? Grimoire: Heh... You've barely learned how to stand on your own two feet, and here you are, already getting cocky... Grimoire: But I won't go easy on you, got it?! Freikugel: Okay-dokay! That makes my victory more priceless! After Stage Clear Freikugel: It's showtime! Heeyeah!!! Grimoire: Argh! Freikugel's attack causes Grimoire to lose her balance, and she drops her stuffed animal Darkling. Grimoire: Oh no! Freikugel: Oh, nice! A chance! Grimoire: ! Freikugel: Or so I thought, but...no? Grimoire: How did you know about my weakness?! Freikugel: That Darkling thing...means a lot to you? Freikugel: I don't want to win bad enough to use something important to you like that. Not even if you're my enemy. Freikugel: I wanted you to teach my your magic, but not so much that I'd be willing to sell my soul to the devil. Grimoire: ! Freikugel: All right, pick it up! So we can continue! Grimoire: Fine... I'll teach you my magic. Freikugel: Whaaaaat?! Why'd you change your mind like that? Grimoire: No reason! It's not like your words touched my heart, or anything stupid like that, okay? Grimoire: I guess you could say your unbounded happiness--"heypiness"?--really spoke to me! Grimoire: Well, you made me "heypy" too, all right?! Freikugel: Hehe! Wanna know something? When "heypy" and "heypy" come together, the result is... Freikugel: ...peacefulness! Grimoire: ...What does that even mean? Freikugel: Ah, hahahahaha! All right, teach me your stuff! Category:Event Quest Freikugel